In the field of wireless communications, dual-polarized antennas are widely used to perform wireless signal reception and transmission. However, in order to perform transmitting and receiving functions of a dual-polarized antenna, a common method is to receive an external wireless signal into a system using a reception antenna, and transmit a wireless signal outwards from the system to an external environment using a transmission antenna. Although such a structure can be used to transmit and receive wireless signals, two antennas such as the reception antenna and the transmission antenna are required. The two antennas occupy a large space, thereby it is difficult to reduce an overall size of the system.